


These Mornings We Share

by Accentia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accentia/pseuds/Accentia
Summary: Him being by her side makes these mornings warm.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon Alter | Saber/Ereshkigal | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	These Mornings We Share

Crimson eyes flutter open, vision blurry as her vision slowly adjusts to the light. A muffled groan seeps through her pressed lips as his brows move together to crinkle the space between. The goddess shifts slightly, coming to a halt as she takes notice of the weight holding her down over her stomach.

Her eyes flicked over to the side, finding herself gazing upon the face of the one she held dear. Little butterflies would flutter in the spaces of her stomach, sending subtle shivers down her spine as her cheeks tint with a glowing pink.

A little smile finds its way to her features, lips parting slightly for a name to slip out.

“Alter.”

She kept her voice soft, barely even a whisper as to not disturb him. Often, she’d find herself awake moments earlier than him—something she would’ve never imagined before. To be honest, there were many firsts she experienced in those mornings spent by the Saber’s side. The warmth of someone’s touch, the grins that would bloom to greet the morning, the soft gazes they would give to each other when both were awake.

Ah… Perhaps Ereshkigal was thinking too much of the little things that made her happy.

Though, she supposes there isn’t a need to worry, seeing as the golden eyes belonging to Alter were still hidden. The ever-growing grin would easily go unnoticed during his unconsciousness. Maybe—just a little—she wants to keep his eyes closed for many moments longer.

Carefully, the goddess would maneuver gently to pull a hand up, fingertips reaching out to touch the other’s pale skin.

Warmth.

Strangely enough, her heart leaps a little from joy. It was an odd feeling to have, seeing this wasn’t the first time she felt his warmth or had her hand cupping his cheek. It might’ve been the thrill of such a lovely feeling having never gone away in the first place.

How she still enjoys the feeling of her skin against his and knowing that at this moment, all that mattered in the world was being by his side. And even more so, the feeling of knowing that he wasn’t a figment of her imagination made it all the more beautiful. To have her thumb tracing the outline of his cheek and not have it pass through had her heart beating a million per minute.

He’s real. He’s here. He’s next to her.

Almost as if an invisible force pulled it out, his name would fall from her lips once again. This time, a little louder. And like magic, his eyes would slowly open, shades of topaz lazily glancing into her own eyes.

“Good morning, princess.”

A little huff as a corner of his lips curved upwards for a sideways grin. His arm resting over her body would trail up her sides, reaching her shoulders and changing directions to follow along her arm. Eventually, his hand would reach the one of hers placed against his cheek. His fingers would soon find their places in the spaces of her digits.

“You’re late, Alter.”

His chuckle following her words sounded like a melody to her ears. And honestly? She’d fight the birds who thought they might sing better. Though, such thoughts would only linger in the back of her mind.

“Is that so? I guess I should make up for it then.”

Momentary shuffling from both would soon allow the Alter to place his lips on her nose, gently grazing over her skin as he went up to her forehead. Little giggles would fill the silence of the room, her eyes squeezing shut as if fending off those sensations.

“That tickles…!”

“Hoh? Maybe I should continue unless you say the magic words.”

Ereshkigal would blink a little, a bit confused but quickly coming to understand what he meant. Her eyelids would fall, closing off her sight for a short moment before opening once again, a warm gaze appearing and accompanied with a soft smile.

Truly, these mornings they shared were a precious treasure to her.

“Good morning to you too.”


End file.
